


Elope

by Ahigheroctave



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahigheroctave/pseuds/Ahigheroctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what we should do?" "Elope?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elope

“You know what we should do?”

Her heart skips a beat, or six, “Elope?” She answers hopefully, a vulnerable sixteen-year-old girl wound up in romantic notions. Thinking about it might have been a better, if unusual, usage of time.

“What?” He asks, his eyes cutting towards her and causing a deep blush to rise up on her cheeks.

“Nothing,” She mutters under her breath. It’s too soon to scare him away with a full dose of her craziness.

\- - -

They lie on her bed eating junk food. His head is resting against her headboards, her feet resting next to him on a pillow. She can feel his breath tickle her skin as he inhales a handful of M&Ms from a bag on her sheets. “I love chocolate,” He grins, the same goofy, innocent grin she’s grown to love.

“I know,” She snorts, grabbing some Cheetos from the bag resting on her stomach, and nibbling them carefully. She wouldn’t want to end up with a cheese mustache. Hmm, but if she does, maybe Finn will insist on licking it off.

She starts eating a little more riskily.

Finn is staring at her ceiling now, smiling in admiration of the white tiles or, more likely, something going on in his head. She wonders if it involves eating the chocolate off her. Mentally, she kicks herself. She shouldn’t be thinking about these things all the time. They haven’t even had sex yet. Of course, that’s her fault. Quinn got pregnant, the chastity queen, and to her perfect boyfriend’s rebellious ex-buddy. It could happen to anyone.

She looks up from her food, which she’s been unconsciously studying while she thinks, to find Finn staring at her. There is a smaller, more thoughtful smile on his face. She blushes, and turns away, “What?” She asks, in a very small, uncharacteristically Rachel voice.

“You’re pretty,” Her heart stops for a minute as the words come out. He’s been saying them almost daily for a year now, but she can’t get used to them. She’s pretty. She’s pretty. She’s _pretty._ She feels like Rudolph when he’s running around exclaiming that the girl reindeer thinks he’s cute. She feels like that everyday she’s with Finn, and she can never quite get used to it.

“I’m sorry,” He says suddenly, frowning. And her heart freezes in a different, _I knew this was too good to last_ way.

“What?” She asks, big brown doe-eyes boring up at him. Her head craned up clumsily so she can see him.

He suddenly breaks out in a grin, climbing on top of her and pressing a kiss against her forehead. “I meant you're beautiful, pretty doesn’t do you justice.”

“Finn…” She whines, but she lets him kiss her all the same. His lips are so big and soft, and he tastes like chocolate. Mmm…His hand slowly works its way up her purple argyle sweater, making her skin feel like its on fire. “My dad’s won’t be home for a few hours,” She breathes against his neck.

“Yeah?” He smiles into her hair.

“You know what we should do?” She asks, in her best attempt at sultry, moving so her eyes meet his.

He grins, his eyes lighting up, “Elope?” He growls, and she suddenly can’t move. Her blood seems to have stopped flowing through her veins.

“What?” She cries, sitting up in shock. He had heard that?

“Nothing,” He smirks, meeting her lips again. “Nothing at all.”


End file.
